inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 324
Tested is the 324th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Inuyasha tries cutting down Hōsenki so Tessaiga can inherit a new demonic power. *Sesshōmaru cuts off Naraku's tentacles, knowing it will release deadly miasma. *Inuyasha says that protecting his friends is more important than strengthening his sword. Synopsis * Sesshōmaru attacks Naraku's barrier with his Tōkijin, but he is also unable to break the shield. Naraku comments that he's stronger than his younger brother is, though. Meanwhile, Inuyasha talks with Hōsenki. The demon says that soon, the single shard will become whole with the tainted black jewel. He tells Inuyasha to cut him down before that happens. At first no one understands, but then Myōga reminds the group that every time Tessaiga defeats a strong demon, it gains a new demonic power. Inuyasha asks Hōsenki what will happen to him after he's been cut, but the demon says Inuyasha doesn't have the luxury to worry about others at a time like this. Hōsenki also says that if Inuyasha is not worthy of inheriting his power, he will die trying. With limited options left, the half demon decides to give a try, unsheathing his Tessaiga and swinging it at Hōsenki. However, the swing only causes slivers of diamond to break off and slice into Inuyasha, on top of that, he didn't even make a crack. *Attacking with no progress, Sesshōmaru becomes frustrated at Naraku for hiding behind his barrier like a coward. Naraku says if Sesshōmaru wants to destroy him so badly, he will grant him his wish, proceeding to send his tentacles out from the safety of the barrier. The tentacles transform into snake-like monsters, but Sesshōmaru cuts them down easily. Just as before, this causes miasma to spurt from the severed limbs. Sesshōmaru says that such weak poison will never be able to affect him, but Naraku says it doesn't matter, it will certainly affect the others. The miasma starts to float down toward the grave where Inuyasha and the others are, beginning to dissolve some of the random bones that are scattered around inside. Kagome uses her sacred arrow to purify the miasma, saving everyone. *Naraku asks "So what will you do now, Sesshōmaru? If you continue to slice at my body, more miasma will be released, and everyone in the area will perish." Jaken is worried about the miasma, but Shippō assures him that as long as they have Kagome's arrows, they should be safe. Kagome tells them that she's out of arrows. She has Kikyō's arrow, but it's still rejecting her. Sesshōmaru is insulted by Naraku, and says that he doesn't stay his sword for the benefit of humans, then cuts off another limb of Naraku, making more miasma billow out. *Inuyasha tells everyone to stay back and he'll try to use the wind scar to drive away the miasma. Hōsenki asks him what's wrong, because he was supposed to be cutting him down to get a new power for Tessaiga. Inuyasha tells him to shut up and says protecting his friends is more important than strengthening his sword. Hōsenki calls him a young fool. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters